iamnumberfourfandomcom-20200222-history
Lorien (Planet)
' Lorien' is the homeworld of the Loric. Lorien is one of the eighteen life sustaining planets in the universe. The other two that are mentioned are Earth and Mogadore. It appears that Lorien is somewhat sentient, as Lorien itself is the source of the Garde's powers and the intelligence of the Cêpan, given as thanks for the effort put into fixing the damage (pollution and such) that the Loric had caused. Geography Lorien is ten times smaller than Earth, putting its circumference around 2 490.15mi (4'008km), compared to Earth's 24,901.55mi (40'075.16km). Another comparison is that the circumference of Lorien is just slightly smaller then the actual distance between Seattle, Washington and Orlando, Florida. The planet is also the fourth planet from its sun and has two moons. Mogadore is closer to earth than Lorien. History 25,000 years ago, Lorien was in the same situation Earth was now; temperatures were rising, pollutants were clogging the air, and animals were dying off. Around this time, referred to as the Dark Ages, the planet was at a crossroads between the desire for rapid development and a need to protect that which was natural and life sustaining. This was a time of needless war with many casualties though not a lot is actually known about this period, it is even a mystery to Loriens greatest historians. One known conflict, known as the Secret Wars between Lorien and Mogadore, was covered up to protect the utopian image of modern Lorien. The Loric, similar to humans now, realized that something had to be done to protect the planet and began to live a harmonious existence with it. At some point after this, the Elders found what is known as the Phoenix Stones and the planet itself gifted some of the population (later to be known as "Garde") with special powers to protect the planet and shapeshifting creatures known as began living amongst the Loric. The planet and its inhabitants enjoyed millennia of peace. However, ten years ago the savage Mogadorians attacked the planet, intending to use the rich resources of the planet to help fix their crumbling planet, Mogadore. After the battle, only a handful of Loric were still alive waiting in orbit. They saw that Lorien was no longer capable of sustaining life, so they set a course to Earth. To this day Lorien is in ruins but waits, dormant, for the Garde's return to revive it. Description Before the Invasion Lorien was described as a very lush and beautiful world, much like what Earth was before humans became dominant. Lorien was covered in trees and plants of all types and forests predominantly covered Lorien's surface, causing the surface to be blue and green. Animals were also very abundant on Lorien, all peacefully coexisting with one another. Lorien is said to be much smaller than Earth. During the invasion After the Invasion After the Attack, Lorien was reduced to a wasteland. The planet, having been stripped of all of its resources by the Mogadorians, has been turned to a monochromatic gray color. Wind no longer even blows on the surface. The planet however is still alive and is hibernating, regaining its strength and awaiting the return of the Garde, especially Number Four as it is believed his Lumen is crucial in its revival. It is known that the Phoenix Stones belonging to each of the remaining Garde on Earth, with have a part to play in the revival of the planet. Culture Before the Invasion, Lorien was said to have somewhere near a perfect culture. There was no pollution or war of any kind, the citizens rarely entered conflict with one another and there was a general sense of happiness amongst everyone. Education: The Garde were usually educated by their guardians and their Cepans that taught them Loric customs and how to control their legacies. Cepans were often educated at the Loric Academy where they most likely learned about The Secret Wars and about the Elders, among other things. They also would've learned about the types of Legacies they would encounter when raising their Garde. Planet Defence: Most of the Garde were not soldiers and all their legacies were meant to protect and defend. None of the legacies were meant for battle. There were also a defense council that protected against (at the time) non existing threats. During the invasion of Lorien, the nine Loric children that would become the elders were herded onto a ship with their Cepans and their inheritances locked in chests so that when the time was right, they would return and restore Lorien and re-populate the planet. On the otherside of the spectrum, Ella's father Raylan, had set up a rocket that was able to fly away once the other means of transportation were destroyed. He sent Crayton with baby Ella and approximately fifteen Chimera that were able to escape from the invasion as hopefully a way to help the Garde in their battle against the Mogadorians. One of the last defenses is that Lorien is not really dead, just hibernating. That things can't really be destroyed and Lorien will rise again. Customs: For Cepans, they studied at the Loric Academy to learn how to be guardians for the Garde or at the Loric Defense Academy that would defend the planet in case of an attack. There probably other customs for Cepan that we, as readers are unaware of at the moment. For Garde, they were born and raised by their grandparents instead of their parents. Where the parents were during that time is unknown but a likely guess is they were practicing their legacies and keeping peace on Lorien. The Garde were not to see their parents until they were old enough to marry and start a family of their own, in which the parents would become the guardians and the cycle would repeat. While the Garde were growing up, they were most likely taught by their Cepans and grandparents all about how to control their legacies and realize their roles in Loric society. For the Loric meant to inherit the Elders' roles, they most likely were to be raised to keep the peace and protect Lorien. Locations Capital City Major city of Lorien Spires of Elkin Said to be the largest structure on Lorien located near the city centre, it can always be seen on the horizon. It was home to one third of city's population and is one of the first locations to be destroyed during the Mogadorian Invasion of Lorien. (Swag)Eilon Park A park located in the City Centre, it is the location of a nightclub called Kora which does not have an age restriction because it does not sell ampules (alcoholic drinks). Sandor comes here with his mad Rap's to complete some maintenance on The Grid. After the first wave of Mogadorian fire and the arrival of the ground forces, Sandor collects Nine and on the way back he is attacked on the outskirts of Eilon Park. Luckily he is rescued by Devektra. Deloon A minor city two hours away from the Capital. It is near the coast and Sandor's Parents have a chalet where they take regular vacations. It is likely that they died there during the invasion. Outer Territories The outer territories includes areas outside of the city, there are many jobs available here such as farming and many Kabarak colonies. The outer territories are also the location of the airstrip where the nine Garde children and their had to meet for them to make their escape. Feldsmore A suggested home of the Lorien Elders includes deep in the mountains of Feldsmore. Terrax Ocean It is also suggested that the Elders could live in a giant glass fortress at the bottom of the Terrax Ocean. Category:Planets Category:Loric Category:Lorien Category:Locations Category:To Be Revealed Articles